


Pot Plant ... Twisted

by greerwatson



Series: Christmas Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Feliks Twist keeps Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot Plant ... Twisted

The disadvantage of winter in Canada is the temperature. Not that Feliks Twist was personally troubled by the cold: it would have to get very much icier than southern Ontario before the anti-freeze in his vampire blood was unable to cope. No his problem was floral. 

Or, more accurately, bracteal. Poinsettias cannot bear so much as a touch of frost. Still, by now he had more than a century’s experience in the potting shed. Out of the light-controlled room, he wheeled the plant he had cherished for years, now coaxed into cladding itself in brilliant scarlet 

A veritable poinsettia _tree_.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU for the Christmas Drabble Challenge.


End file.
